Stand Up Comedy
by xxchompchompchompxx
Summary: Sonny helps Chad fufill his life long dream Channy one shot


CHAD POV

Everyone thinks that I, Chad Dylan Cooper, am all about drama. Well let me tell you this – I most certainly am not. My mother and father forced me to go into drama because it made more money and would make me more famous. But to me, I just loved comedy – originally I wanted to audition to be part of the cast of So Random and spread all my comic jokes and ideas to the nation, but obviously that didn't go down well with the family. I guess that's why I am so mean to the Randoms, its mainly jealousy I suppose because deep down I wish it was me making people laugh instead of crying their eyes out.

I stood in my dressing room, gazing at my handy work. I was in my closet of mirrors where I had piled up a few toys to be my "audience" so I could show them my comedic side.

'And the crowd cheers for the one, the only Chad Dylan Cooper!' I cried to myself, making cheering noises as I strolled in front of the audience.

'Chad?' a familiar voice suddenly called from my main dressing room. I recognised it to be Sonny's and I stuck my head out of the door.

'Sonny?'

'Oh you're here! Chad I've got a bone to pick with you!' she said storming over and before I could stop her, she marched straight in and stared wide eyed at the teddies sitting down on the floor.

'Go ahead, laugh... tell all your friends.' I said, my shoulders slumped and I turned my back to her and waited. But no laugh came.

'Oh Chad,' She said softly and I heard a rustle of papers. Crap! I forgot that I had left all my poster drawings of me being a top comedian on the table as well as the most recent one which I drew of the So Random cast, only I was part of it. I turned around and she looked at me. 'I thought you hated comedy.'

'I hate it because I'm not allowed to do it.'

'Chad – any one can be a comedian.' Sonny said and I shrugged.

'My parents wouldn't let me. It was either become a serious dramatic actor or being disowned; no one else in this god forsaken world gives a damn about me, so it was better to be safe than sorry. So, I sit in this room and give my performances to the bears and well, at least it gives me some sort of comfort knowing that I can perform somewhere.'

'Well in that case.' She grinned widely and dragged a chair in from the main part of my dressing room before shutting the closet door. 'I hope I'm not late for Chad Dylan Cooper's greatest performance.'

SONNY POV

Imagine Chad wanting to be a comedian! He really didn't strike me as the guy to be one and I wasn't really expecting much from him so I suppose I would have to pretend he was good. So I listened to his performance and the things that Chad came up with didn't make me have to pretend that he was funny. Chad had a genuine talent for comedy and by the time he had finished I was on the floor rolling around, holding my aching sides due to fits of laughter. Tears sprung in my eyes as I laughed and after 10 minutes, I finally stopped.

'Oh Chad, no one has ever made me laugh like that before – you are naturally gifted – heck dare I say it, you blow me and my cast right out of the water. Why your parents wouldn't let you persue comedy, I'll never know.'

'You really thought it was good?' he asked, his eyes glinting with hope.

'Yes! And I think that you should put on a show!'

'No – my parents would disown me!'

'Chad, your 17, nearly 18 – you are rich and talented – don't waste it!'

'OK – I'll do it!'

'Great, I'll help you set it up... if you don't mind.'

'Please be my guest.' He smiled and together we began to organise what to do. After I left, I realised that I needed to get Chad away from Mackenzie Falls so that he could go into something that he would enjoy – like stand up comedy! Now all I had to do was convince the others of his talent.

* * *

2 weeks later, everything had been set up and I had booked Chad in to a theatre to give his live performance. Little did he know, that I had organised it to be televised so the world would see his true potential. Chad paced around in his dressing room and I put a hand on his shoulder.

'You can do it Chad – just imagine they are all teddies and me.'

'OK.'

'Well, its show time – now lets get moving.' I said.

'It's being televised!' he cried when he saw the cameras and I rolled my eyes and just before he went out to perform I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he blushed deeply. I ran out and took my seat beside Tawni. Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora still didn't believe me about how talented Chad was.

'_And now, making his debut performance in stand up comedy CHAD DYLAN COOPER!' _some guy announced and there was a lot of cheering as Chad stepped out onto the stage.

'Hello everyone, may I say what an honour it is for you to have me.' He grinned and Tawni glared at me.

'He's already being a conceited jerkface. You owe us $50 each if this turns out to be a waste of time Sonny.' She warned.

'Just wait Tawn, now shh!'

'So when I was younger, I was sent to military school to learn manners – some of you may know this but if you don't now you do. Now during this time, me and some of the boys down there were forced to do many awful activities like crawling through the mud and it was truly sickening. So one morning the OC said to us, "Right I understand that some of you like to entertain but I want you to entertain like soldiers! I will not have all this feminacy and messing about"' and I was shocked at how Chad managed to change his voice so quickly as if he was a whole new character all together and by now the audience was laughing, 'and we were in the back row muttering "you can say that again" "be quiet"' I smiled at all the laughter that was going on around me and I looked at the guys to see them shocked at Chad's talent for switching voices so easily, '"don't try that on me, I am you commanding officer" and there was all this anger about not being too feminine and our opening line was, well we all had to come on you see, singing 'we are the boys of the service, boys the service, entertaining you.' And check this he said "oh dreadful, dreadful – boys of the service? Far to feminine – boys of the service? That's terrible – no lets make it men, men of the service. Now go back off and come on again and sing men" so we all went off and came back on singing 'we're men of the service, men of the service' and he said "yeeeees, that's more like it – men of the service.' Whether or not he was trying to make us more butch I'll never know.' Chad grinned and I beamed with pride as the whole audience was in fits o laughter. For the next hour, Chad kept us all entertained and as the evening drew to a close he grinned.

'And now, I'd like to share with you a sketch that I came up with just before I came on. It's about this little man who is obsessed with this little box.' He smiled and picked up a small box and sat down beore beginning to talk in this weird voice. 'I've got a viper, I've got a viper in this box – it's not an asp, oh no, some people think its an asp, but it's not – it's a viper. Oh no it's not an asp. Cleopatra has an asp, but I haven't. I mean some people think that asps are easier to run but they're not. Oh no, but my viper it's not easier to run either. Oh my viper, oh my viper! My viper eats like a horse!' then he switched voices again "Like a horse eh?" 'Yes like a horse, but I couldn't get a horse into a little box like this, oh no. It's not a horse box, a viper yes, but a horse, no. I know what you're thinking, a fish. Well I haven't got a fish in this box – it would need water and cardboard isn't waterproof. Oh no, they haven't waterproofed cardboard yet – well if they have, they haven't told me' Thank you, you've been a great audience!' Chad cried bowing and he received a standing ovation

CHAD POV

When I came off the stage, I saw Sonny waiting for me and I ran towards her and picked her up and swung her around before embracing her tightly.

'That was amazing!' I cried and she laughed heartily.

'You were amazing Chad – you managed to get the whole crowd to love you, even my castmates couldn't flaw you because they were laughing so hard.'

'And this all happened because you pushed me to follow my dreams – thank you Sonny.'

'You're welcome.' She blushed and suddenly before I knew it, I had swooped in and kissed her soft pink lips. I can't believe I was kissing Sonny Munroe! This was amazing! She responded immediately and when we pulled apart, we rested against each others foreheads.

'Sonny – will you be my girlfriend?'

'I wouldn't have it any other way.'

**What do you think – I hope you laughed at my poor attempt at a comic story lol reviews please xx**


End file.
